Harry Potter mix la petite sirène
by Cristal-Angel
Summary: Que dire sinon que cette fic mélange Harry Potter et la petite sirène?
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1:  
  
Un jour, Voldy, qui se faisait grave chier chez lui décida de détruire Poudlard, ses élèves et ses profs. Fier de son coup, qu'il avait mit des plombes à préparer, il lança donc un puissant sortillège. Mais, sur ce coup là Voldy avait grave fait sa Tonks (NDA: pour comprendre s'adresser à Griffy, Amarad, Ciliane, Giny ou moi) et enfin bref il avait complettement foiré son coup quoi... Tous (enfin presque tous) furent métamorphosés, certains se retrouvèrent en créatures des eaux, d'autres en créatures terrestres et le pire c'est que tous avaient oublié leur "vie précédente" et changé (pour la plupart) de prénom car, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est parce que ça le fait plus mieux et pis c'est tout! Ah, oui et pis j'allais presque oublier que Poudlard, comme de par hasard, s'est retrouvé sous la mer. C'est donc ainsi que va débuter la fabuleuse histoire d'Harry L et ses amis... Harry L la petite sirène (NDA: ouais je c'est que c'est un mec Harry mais j'allais pas dire le petit sirèneaux quand même [sweatdrop]) est la fille de Dumbleton, (nan nan c'est pas parce que Dumbly est devenu un gros thon!!!) le roi des océans, qui a six autres gosses: Severus, Lupin, Sirius, Minerva, Hagrid et Chourave. Enfin bref, le meilleur pote d'Harry L est, sans aucun doute, Polochron, un très gentil poisson ailé avec des tâches de rousseur. L'histoire commence le jour où Harry L (NDA:oui bon ça va je sais que j'avais déjà dit plus haut que l'histoire commençait mais bon c'est là que ça commence point! ) doit chanter devant tout le royaume. Il a la plus jolie voix du monde sous-marin, une voix vibrante et flûtée. Aussi ce jour est-il très attendu. Des salves de bulles sont tirées par les poissons serpentards, qui étaient de corvée ce soir parce que fallait bien que quelqun s'y colle [evilgrin]. Les Gryffondors étoiles de mer font des rosaces dans les jardins du palai. Les poissons arrivent du fin fond de l'océan en banc mélés, attirés par tout le boucan et pis aussi parce que la bouffe est gratuite et à volontée en plus [embarassed]. Bientôt, tous sont réunis dans la Grande Salle, sérrés comme des sardines (NDA: c'est le cas de dire). Absolument tout le monde est là. Tout le monde sauf Harry L... -Où est Harry L?!?!? Tonne Dumbleton courroucé. -Mon concert est fichu!!! Gémit Sebhermy le crabe, en se prenant le front à deux pinces. C'est trop injuste! J'ai fait répéter mes violons pour rien! [mad] Dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs se regardent consternés et les serdaigles (NDA: se sont des huitres) baillèrent. Loin de l'agitation de Poudlard, Harry L la petite sirène est partie explorer un vaisseau nauffragé. Il vient du monde des humains, si étrange et si attirant... Harry L sort sa baguette magique dans la pénombre et murmure : -Lumos! Comme ça elle voit tout ce qu'il se passe dans les envirrons. -A ton avis, qu'est-ce que les humains peuvent bien faire de ça? Demande-t- il à son ami. Polochron, nerveux, tournicote autour du mât: -A mon avis, on ne devrais pas être ici, répond-il maussade. On cherche les ennuis c'est tout! -Rolala!!! t'est qu'un froussard! Seulement Polochron ne croit pas si bien dire. Car les ennuis approchent, de plus en plus même! Et ces ennuis ont un nom en plus!!!!! -Dra-dra-go le re-requin! Bégaie Polochron affolé en prenant ses nageoires à son cou. -Ahah!!! Drago le requin est de retour [evilgrin], murmura Harry L Viens Polochron suis moi! Ils se glissent facilement à travers l'anneau d'ancrage, mais Drago le requin qui les rattrapait reste coincé à mis-corps, retenu par l'anneau. Harry L se retourne et lui lançe un Pétrificus totalus afin en être débarassé suffisament longtemps pour fuir. Harry L et Polochon montnt donc à la surface voir Maurêka, une drôle de mouette pleine de cicatrices et rafistolée de partout (NDA: c'est Maugrey changé en Eurêka la mouette quoi). -Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé aujourd'hui! Lui dit Harry L en lui montrant l'objet mystérieux. -... Ustensile humain, commente Maurêka. Voyons ça de plus près. Je suis expert en la matière... à non c'est vrai c'est pas moi l'expert c'est Weasley, mais bon Vigilance constante!!!!! Il regarde l'objet. -C'est inoffensif, les humains appellent cela une frisochette, déclare-t'il après un long silence. Ils l'utilisent pour...euh, pour se peigner. Et, saisissant la fourchette avec autorité, il fait une démonstration. -Maieuhhhhhhh!!!! S'écria Harry L, moi je peux pas me coiffer avec mes cheveux rebelles! -Ben utilise l'Oréal, dit Polochron. -Mais j'ai déjà essayé ça marche pas! Ils disent que des conneries dans les pubs [cry] -Et ben t'avais qu'à pas te la jouer et ne pas te teindre les cheveux en rouge! Après tu t'étonnes qu'ils sont tout secs, grogne Maurêka. -Demain j'essaye les masques de soins capillaires et après je me servirais de la frisochette, dit Harry L, ravi! Comment je vais être beau!!! Mais c'est parceque je le vaut bien!!! [supergrin] Il fallait maintenant rentrer à Poudlard alors ils plongèrent du rocher de Maurêka à toute vitesse. -Merde le concert!!! Je l'ai complètement oublié. Papa ne voudra jamais me croire! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2:  
  
Depuis un obscur repaire marin, trois paires d'yeux suivent les évolutions d'Harry L la petite sirène: Ceux de Voldysulamout (où comme il le dit lui même Voldy pour les intimes (NDA: imaginez le corps d'Ursula avec la tête de voldemort et des défenses (RE-NDA: pour les défenses faut voir RRRrrrr! pour comprendre))), le grand sorcier de la mer, et de ses acolytes Luciusam et Samqueudever (NDA: ben ouais quoi pour remplacer Flotsam et Jetsam ). Banni de l'école de Dumbleton, parcequ'il était moche alors ça pourrait effrayer les pitits nenfants pi un peu aussi parcequ'il avait un léger faible pour le côté obscur de la force, il médite une vengeance aussi terrible que ses murènes (NDA: ce qui n'est pas peu dire car elles sont presque aussi moches que Voldy).  
  
Harry L n'a jamais vu son père si faché.  
  
-Toute l'école et ses environs se rassemblent pour t'entendre chanter, fulmine-t-il, et où es-tu? Tu furètes dans les épaves pour agrandir ta collection de pacotille humaine! Si encore c'était pour jouer au aquaquidditch je ne dit pas mais là!!!! T'es vraiment un cas désespéré mon pauvre et puis arranges un peu tes cheveux!!!!  
  
-Mais Papa... Commence Harry L.  
  
-Silence!!!! Il n'y a pas de mais papa qui tienne. Je t'interdis dorénavant de te mêler des affaires humaines et de monter à la surface. Tu peux disposer. Ah oui et pis tiens avant de partir prend ça pour tes cheveux c'est un masque capilaire au beurre de karité...  
  
-Merci papa, mais je ne peux pas me laver les cheveux maintenant, ça va être tout noir (NDA: toujours dans RRRrrrr!!!)  
  
-Ta gueule! Et pi dégages! Vas te coucher!  
  
Après le départ d'Harry L, le roi Dumbleton se demande haut et fort s'il n'a pas été trop dur avec lui. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin qu'on le surveille un peu et qu'on lui donne quelques cours d'aquaquidditch?  
  
-Je verrais si je peux trouver quelqun dit Sebhermy avec une courbette empressée.  
  
-Je sais déjà qui c'est, répond Dumbleton l'index pointé. TOI!  
  
-Pourquoi moi? Grogne Sebhermy dépitée. Je suis élève pas gouvernante!!!  
  
N'empêche qu'elle se dépèche de le suivre et se faufile dans une grotte où il a disparu. Des trésors humains sont entassés sur les parois. La voix claire d'Harry L résonne:  
  
-Tu sais Polochron, moi, ce que je voudrais, c'est faire partie du monde des humains... Sebhermy en sursaute! Elle s'apprête à le sermoner, lui dire que s'il faisait encore des conneries, ils risaquaient tous les trois de mourir ou encore pire d'être exclus de Poudlard!!!! Mais, juste à ce moment là, le haut de la grotte s'assombrit.  
  
-Trop de la balle, un navire!!! S'écrie Harry L en remontant aussitôt, suivie de Polochron.  
  
-Non Harry L, hurle Sebhermy. Veux-tu revenir tout de suite! Ton père ne...  
  
Mais Harry L est déjà loin! Harry L la petite sirène a déjà vu quantité de navires mais toujours naufragés ou alors des navires fantômes mais bon...[sweatdrop]: La elle voit des humains à bord !!!! Ils font de la musique, dansent et entourent une belle jeune fille en lui chantant bon anniversaire princesse Erica!!!  
  
-Ne m'appellez pas Erica!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [mad] c'est trop laid!!!! je trouve que ça fait trop.....euh....trop cargot quoi... non non, appellez moi simplement Tonks, ça le fait plus mieux! -Voilà votre cadeau d'anniversaire princesse Tonks, dit un matelot.  
  
-Trop belle la statue!!!!!! Pi en plus on voit bien mes longs cheveux roses que je venais juste de laver et soignés avec un masque capilaire au beurre de Karité!!!  
  
Et là Harry L est sous le choc! Décidéments ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ils ont la même passion pour les beaux cheveux!!!!!! Les humains s'amusaient comme des fous, Harry L la petite sirène les observaient avec de grand yeux fascinés... Il aurrait bien aimé être des leurs! ...Or Tonks à sorti sa baguette magique et voulait s'en servir pour se marrer un peu mais elle fit grave la maladroite (NDA: d'où l'expression "faire sa Tonks"). Une violente tempête éclate, le vent mugit, des éclairs zèbrent le ciel et le tonnere gronde.  
  
-Oups! Dit Tonks, embarrassée.  
  
Les vagues de l'océan, bouillonantes viennent se fracasser en gigantesques lames contre le navire qui tangue de plus en plus. Il prend feu! Harry L voit l'équipage détacher un canot de sauvetage et y sauter. Elle voit Tonks attraper sa chienne Cho (NDA: ça le fait Cho la chienne nan??? [evilgrin]) au milieu des flammes et la faire passer dans le canot. Puis une rafale brutale projette Tonks, qui n'arrivait pas à monter dans le canot et qui était en train de s'étaler de tout son long, dans la mer. Harry L, pétrifié, hurla:  
  
-Noooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maurêka, qui volait dans les parages, bougona:  
  
-Nan mais c'est bien beau de gueuler mais fodrais ptêtre te bouger le Q et aller la repêcher tu crois pas???  
  
-Ah oui c'est vrai!  
  
Harry L plongea, à la recherche de Tonks.  
  
-Nan mais franchement ces gosses il faut tout leur dire!!!  
  
Harry L la rejoint en un clin d'oeil, mais elle a du mal à la ramener à la surface... (C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce que ça bouffe une princesse...). La "pauvre" jeune femme est inconsciente (NDA: dans les deux sens du terme). Harry L nage jusqu'à la rive en la tirant derrière lui. La tempête s'est calmée lorsque Harry L atteint la plage. Epuisé, il dépose Tonks au sec. Maurêka vient l'aider.  
  
-Son coeur ne pas plus, annonce Maurêka, penché sur les bottes de Tonks, j'écoute encore... Mais c'est pas étonnant qu'elle ne tenait pas debout sur le bateau avec 30cm de talon]. Non pas de doute, elle est morte.  
  
-Mais nan idiot! C'est clair que si t'écoute ses chaussures tu vas rien entendre , pi regarde elle respire! Quel air angélique...  
  
Et Harry L se sent si content qu'il se met à chanter très doucement. -Tais-toi! Tu vas ameuter tout le quartier -Bon ça va, ça va ...  
  
-Tirons nous ya son chien qui arrive sur la dune!  
  
Quand Tonks revient de son évanouissement, plus personne. Elle se souvient seulement d'une voix claire qui chantait près d'elle... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci!!! Je suis contente de voir que ça plaise à quelqun! lol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapitre 3  
  
Une bonne surprise attend Harry L à sa grotte secrète: La statue de Tonks que Polochron a sauvée pour lui.  
  
-Oh merci Polochron! S'écrie-t-il. Je laime déjà tellement!!!Nous avons tant de points communs!!!  
  
-Attends un peu que ton père soit au courrant! Dit Sebhermy, rabat-joie.  
  
En fait, Sebhermy n'avait pas "l'intention" de parler de Tonks au roi Dumbleton. En fait cela lui a "échappé". Dumbleton se précipite dans la grotte de sa fille.  
  
-Harry L, tu m'as désobéi [mad]!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurle Dumbleton. Je vais te punir!!!! Cicatrisation lunaire!!!!!!!  
  
narrateur: euh.......oups pardon je me suis gourée d'histoire, reprenons...  
  
Ai-je d'autre choix que de te punir?  
  
Il élève sa baguette magique: Le triple rayon détruit sur-le-champ les trésors humains d'Harry L... Sans épargner la statue de Tonks...  
  
Du fond de son repère, Voldysulamouth n'a rien perdu de la destruction des trésors de la grotte. Il en trépigne d'impatiente.  
  
-Je vais pouvoir me venger!!!! Nananèreuuuuuuuuu!!! ça lui apprendra à Harry L de vouloir égaler la beauté de mes cheveux.... Moi j'ai découvert un nouveau shampoing ça s'appelle Fru....  
  
narrateur: Et toi là!!!  
  
Voldy: Qui moi?  
  
narrateur: oui toi! pas de pub dans mon histoire  
  
Voldy: ok ok ça va!!!  
  
Donc je disais j'ai découvert un nouveau shampoing mais il me faut ce soin capilaire au beurre de karité pour completter et rendre mes cheveux encore plus lisses et plus brillants Je vais lui voler, ou alors l'obliger à me le donner!!! Mwahahaha  
  
Le coeur à marrée basse parmi ses trésors en miettes, Harry L lève le nez et...  
  
-Nous connaissons quelqu'un qui peut t'aider, sussure Luciusam avec un clin d'oeil.  
  
-Qui? Demande Harry L plein d'espoir.  
  
-Disons simplement que c'est un ami. Viens avec nous, tu pourras le rencontrer...  
  
Harry L les suit donc et se retrouve devant un obscur repère. Il entre et là...  
  
-Oôôôôôh!!!!!!!!! Dit-il surpris.  
  
La caverne est entièrement peinte en violet et au milieu, il y a une grande table.  
  
-Prend une chaise, dit Voldysulamouth sur un ton mileux.  
  
-Ok, dit Harry L saisissant une chaise. Qu'est-ce que j'en fait???? Dit-il, tenant la chaise levée au dessus de sa tête.  
  
-Tu la poses et tu t'asseois dessus crétin des alpes! Euh... je veux dire instales-toi. Voilà très bien alors euh...... je voulais dire quoi déjà? Voldysulamouth se gratte la tête et d'un seul coup... Ah oui!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ça y est je me souviens!!!  
  
Il se racle la gorge et se met a chanter d'une voix affreusement fausse:  
  
- Un joyeux non-anniverssaire  
  
-A moi? Demande Harry L en chantant.  
  
-A vous!  
  
Narrateur: euh.... je crois kia un ptit problème là c'est pas la même histoire!  
  
Voldy: oups pardon! Donc euh.... Voldy regarde son agenda. A oui! le rendez-vous avec Alice c'est pour la semaine prochaine et là.... *tournant les pages de son agenda* Harry L.... à ça y est je vois... Donc la solution de ton problème est toute simple... Puisque tu aimes une humaine ben t'as qu'à devenir humain twa ossi.  
  
-A ouais!!!! Pas con comme idée!!! J'y avais même pas pensé. Il sort sa baguette magique et s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
-Tu fais quoi là??? Demande Voldysulamouth.  
  
-Ben je me transforme en humain.  
  
Voldy à voix basse: Merde j'avais pas pensé qu'il avait une baguette magique... Comment je vais lui faire du chantage moi maintenant? Bouhouhou.... Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. -Nan tu ne peux pas te transformer toi mêm en humain.  
  
-Ah bon ben pourquoi?  
  
-Parceque tu peux pas c'est tout!  
  
-A bon.. Mais comment je vais faire moi maintenant? Bouhouhou...  
  
-ça va! Dit Voldy, agacé, je vais t'aider.  
  
-C'est vrai???? Trop de la balle!!! Il saute au cou de Voldy et lui fais un gros bisou. MERCI!!!!!!!  
  
-Ouais bon ben ça va, dit Voldy en s'essuyant la joue d'un air dégouté. Je t'aides mais tu dois d'abord signer ce contrat...  
  
-Ecoute bien, dit Voldysulamouth. Ce contrat stipule que je fais de toi un humain pendant trois jours.  
  
-OUAIS!!!!!!!!!!! Crie Harry L, s'apprêtant à se jetter dans les bras de Voldy.  
  
-Laisses moi terminer!!!! Dit Voldy en l'esquivant. Si au bout de trois jour la princesse Eri...  
  
-TONKS!!!! elle s'appelle Tonks!  
  
-Oui bon ben ça va... tu casse tout mon discour de méchant-qui-veut-grave- te-faire-flipper-à-mort!!!!!! Donc je disais, si au bout de trois jours la princesse TONKS ne t'as pas embrasé... Alors tu m'appartiendras: Mwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
-C'est tout? A bon ben ça va alors.  
  
-A oui et pis temps que j'y suis en échange de mes services tu dois juste me donner ta voix et ton soi pour les cheveux au beurre de karité...  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!! c'est trop injuste!!!!! pas mon soin pour les cheveux au beurre de karité!!!  
  
Sebhermy, qui s'était cachée dans un coin, essaye de s'interposer: -Non Harry L! Ne signe surtout pas!  
  
-Mais je DOIS signer dit Harry L en signant.  
  
-Voila un garçon intelligent, dit Voldy ironiquement.  
  
-Oh comme c'est gentil!!! Dit Harry L en s'approchant pour faire un gros bisou à Voldy. Voldy effrayé recule le plus loin possible et détourne son attention en disant:  
  
-Euh... bon alors c'est bon maintenant je vais te transformer... 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4:  
  
Voldysulamouth fait style de faire des trucs hyper compliqués avec sa baguette et prononçe une formule toute con que même Harry L aurrait pû dire. Et Harry L se transforme en homme!!! Il se met à suffoquer et à s'étrangler.  
  
-Vite! Crie Sebhermy à Polochron, il faut l'emmener à la surface pour qu'il puisse respirer! Lorsqu'Harry L reprend ses esprits, il est encore plus étourdi que d'habitude.  
  
-Salut le mome! Lance Maurêka. Attends, ne me dis rien, il y a queleque chose de louche chez toi... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!!!  
  
Maurêka, fait le tour d'Harry L avec prudence puis s'apperçoit (au bout de trois heures) qu'il a des jambes et que par horreur il est nu au milieu d'une plage! Ce qui a faillit le faire tomber dans les pommes.  
  
-Ah oui, je vois... Dit Maurêka embarassé. Faut vite te trouver quelque chose pour t'habiller... Il découvre un morceau de toile qui traînait dans un coin et lui balance dessus d'un air grognon. Tiens et caches moi ça!  
  
Harry L se saisit de la toile et l'attache grossièrement autour de sa taille. Depuis le jour de la tempête, la princesse Tonks a souvent repensé à la voix enchanteresse qu'elle à entendu sur la plage... Qui est cet homme? Vas- t-elle réussir à le retrouver??? La suite au prochain épisode....  
  
Soudain, la princesse Tonks, perdu dans ses pensées et qui n'avait pas vu Harry L qui pourtant jouait les tarzans avec sa toile nouée autour de sa taille et son sourire colgate, se prend le beau jeune homme en pleine face et ils s'étalent tous les deux sur le sable fin, à moitié assommés..... alalalala..... quelles retrouvailles émouvantes larme qui coule. Le coeur de Tonks fait un bond dans sa poitrine et tout aussi maladroitement que sa démarche elle demande:  
  
-Vous me connaissez???  
  
Harry L à beau se tuer à faire des gestes grotesques pour tenter de lui expliquer que oui, il la connaît mais que malheureusement le méchant Voldysulamouth lui a pris sa voix et qu'il ne peut plus parler mais le plus important c'est qu'il soit à ses côtés (NDA: vous me direz c'est clair que ça doît pas être facile de dire tout ça avec des gestes...lol) mais la pauvre Tonks ne comprend rien du tout.  
  
ça ne peux pas être lui, pense Tonks attristée mais bon il fera l'affaire il est plutôt minion.... En plus on dirait qu'il a besoin d'aide, il arrête pas de faire des drôles de gestes...  
  
Tonks emmène donc Harry L avec elle et comme il a du mal à marcher avec ses pieds tout neufs, il se gauffre en beauté sur Tonks et les voila de nouveau tous les deux étalés sur le sable.  
  
Après de multiples péripécies, nos deux tourtereaux arrivent sains et saufs au château mais avec des bleus partout... Les serviteurs outrés s'empressent de donner des vêtements décents à Harry L. Toute la cour s'interroge à son sujet et les ragots vont de bon train... Mais qui est donc se beau jeune homme aussi maladroit que la princesse, qui ne parle qu'avec des gestes et qui peigne ses cheveux rouges lisses et soyeux avec une fourchette???  
  
La fin du premier jour approche à grands pas... Sebhermy est parvenu à suivre Harry L jusqu'au château et oui j'avais oublié de le préciser... au moment où Harry L s'est échoué comme un dauphin sur la plage, Sebhermy à fait un bond spectaculaire et est retombée pile dans ses cheveux et comme rouge sur rouge ça se voit pas ben il s'est planqué là quoi.  
  
Enfin bref pendant que Sebhermy fait un speach en disant que Harry L était irresponsable, que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça si c'était elle à la place de Dumbleton et blablabla et blablabla... Harry L, lui, rêve de sa princesse.  
  
Le lendemain, Tonks demande sa calèche. Le palfrenier se hâte d'ateller un superbe cheval et Tonks prend place dans la calèche, ou plutôt elle essaye de prendre place dans la calèche car au moment où elle veut monter sur le marche-pied, elle se prend les pieds dans sa robe et s'étale de tout son long dans une flaque de boue!!! Harry L l'aide tant bien que mal à se relever et trébuche à son tour mais parvient à se ratrapper de justesse.  
  
Trois heures plus tard, Tonks est enfin changée et installée dans la calèche aux côtés d'Harry L.  
  
-Permettez-moi de vous faire visiter mon royaume, dit-elle à Harry L.  
  
Harry L trouve le royaume magnifique, mais... il ne peut l'exprimer. Tonks, de son côté, regrette qu'il ne soit pas la jolie voix qu'elle aime, mais étrangement, elle se sent captivée par son charme, tout aussi silencieux qu'il soit... Et il faut dire qu'elle à encore l'image en tête de quand il était à moitié nu sur la plage alors... 


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci pour tes rewiews Alinemcb54 ça fait plaisir de voir que ça interesse quelqun voila la suite!  
  
Chapitre 5:  
  
Le deuxième jour est en train de filer à toute vitesse, mais Harry L à confiance maintenant... Il se dit que c'est dans la poche, de toute façon ça se voit elle ne peut pas lui resister! Elle devient de plus en plus maladroite et encore plus muette que lui en plus...  
  
A la fin de l'après midi du troisième jour, Tonks emmène Harry L faire un tour en barque. Harry L pense "c'est le moment ou jamais..." Il se penche pour embrasser Tonks... Mais, tout à coup, Luciusam et Samqueudever surgissent et d'un seul élan font chavirer la barque! Nos deux tourteraux prennent une fois de plus une bonne gamelle.  
  
-J'ai eu chaud!!!!! S'exlame Voldysulamouth qui observait la scène dans sa boule de cristal.  
  
flashback Au moment où Voldemort était caché dans la forêt interdite pour lancer le sortillège qui devait détruire Poudlard, le professeur Trelawney faisait une petite ballade champêtre avec Rusard... C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un rire machiavélique... Ils se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où il provenait et apperçurent Voldemort. Rusard, dans un élan de courage pour protéger sa bien-aimée, chercha un objet lourd à lui balancer dessus afin de l'assommer. C'est alors qu'il apperçut la boule de cristal de Trelawney qui brillait au fond de son sac (NDA: bah oui elle ne s'en sépare jamais parceque c'est un cadeau de son Rusard chéri alors...). Il s'en saisit et la balance en plein dans la tronche de Voldy pendant que celui-ci récitait une incantation... C'est ainsi que Voldy se transforma en Voldysulamouth avec une boule de cristal. fin du flashback  
  
-Bon à mon tour d'entrer en scène! S'écrie Voldysulamouth. Il s'avance vers un miroir et se métamorphose en jeune homme brun et musclé. Chui beau gosse quand même! Elle ne pourra pas me résister la Tonks!!! En plus vu que je suis hyper intelligent je vais utiliser la voix d'Harry L c'est sûr qu'elle va fondre miss maladroite Mwahahaha!!!!!  
  
Il remonta à la surface et attendis sur la plage en prenant une pause de superstar genre sourire colgate et cheveux dans le vent, mettant bien en évidence son torse musclé. Au bout d'une demi heure, Tonks se ramène enfin et voldysulamouth est hyper soulagé parcequ'il commençait grave à avoir des crampes à la machoire.  
  
-Tonks! Me revoilà! Minauda Voldy.  
  
-Cette voix! Enfin!!! S'écrie Tonks très émue. Je n'osais plus y croire!  
  
Fredsby, le Chancelier de Tonks, a un haut-le-corps en apprenant qu'elle va épouser ce jeune homme prénommé Voldemort... le soir même en plus!  
  
-Mais princesse! Même avec tout le respect que je vous dois.... VOUS ETES COMPLETTEMENT MALADE!!!!!!!! Vous ne le connaissez même pas! Tout ça parcequ'il a une belle voix et un nom ténébreux... Voldemort, dit-il d'un ton dramatique, pfffff ça sort d'où ce nom dabord? 


End file.
